Amizade
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Para Aioros, Shura era o melhor amigo que poderia ter...mas o destino os colocou em lados opostos...ele era chamado de traidor, e Shura acreditou nisso. Ficlet da Gincana Mundo dos Fics.


**Amizade**

**Ficlet em resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics...Dois ficlets, dois personagens. O Primeiro ficlet (Traição) – Em deles vai estar irritado por alguma razão e fará alguma coisa para se vingar. **

**Segundo ficlet (Amizade)– O alvo. Mudar o foco para a pessoa que causou a Ira do primeiro e sofreu as conseqüências.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ser chamado como traidor, este é o estigma que carregarei por ter tomado essa decisão. Mas eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e proteger Atena é a minha verdadeira razão de ser.

Perdoe-me, Aiolia por não poder levá-lo comigo. Por partir sem lhe dizer o porque, por deixá-lo sozinho enfrentando as conseqüências de meus atos. Mas sei que Shura não irá desampará-lo, ficará ao seu lado...isso me consola.

Shura, meu amigo...é seu cosmo que sinto aproximar-se? Por que ele está tão cheio de raiva e ressentimento?

Eu paro de correr por um instante, ajeitando a manta para proteger o bebê sagrado que carrego em meus braços do frio da noite. Ela sorri, inocente para mim...alheia ao fato de que sua frágil vida quase fora ceifada por um dos nossos...por um cavaleiro que julguei digno.

Sinto novamente o Cosmos de Shura...está carregado de ódio. Ódio que sinto ser dirigido a mim e compreendo que sua mente e seu coração estão tomados pela confusão, pelas mentiras que o falso Mestre deve ter dito sobre mim.

Não posso ficar mais aqui... preciso correr e chegar até a cidade, lá poderei encontrar pessoas de confiança para cuidar de Atena, enquanto eu tento convencer Shura da verdade.

Em meu caminho, mais soldados. Luto, evitando de feri-los seriamente. São inocentes, que acreditam estarem fazendo o certo, de estarem lutando por Atena. A luta acaba rapidamente, ela apenas me atrasou um pouco.

Então, me afasto o mais rápido que posso do Santuário...mas sinto o deslocamento do ar, e meus sentidos me alertam do perigo. Salto, evitando que o golpe que eu conheço muito bem me atinja.

Olho para o lado e o vejo. Ele tenta mascarar o ódio que sente com uma expressão irônica.

_"Aioros, porque você fez isso?" _

Ele é meu amigo. Sei que ouvirá a razão. Ele sempre escutou meus conselhos, minhas histórias que nos faziam rir quando crianças, antes de nos separarmos e sermos preparados para nos tornarmos protetores de Atena.

_"Aioros, você acha que fugiu em segurança?"_

_"Espere! Shura, me ouça!" _

"_Não darei ouvidos a um traidor! Morra!"_

"_Shura!"_

Ele se recusa a ouvir minhas palavras. O ódio que sinto em seus olhos o cega. Não quero lutar com ele, me recuso a feri-lo, mas se não fizer algo, Atena poderá morrer.

Deixo o bebê em um canto seguro e visto minha armadura para enfrentar aquele que foi o melhor amigo que tive em minha vida. Com o coração aos prantos eu revido seus ataques. Mas somos cavaleiros de ouro e nossos cosmos são iguais, esta luta porém não pode se arrastar por muito tempo...preciso proteger o bebê...o bebê!

Ela não está mais aonde a deixei. Inocentemente engatinhou até Shura. E ele a usa como escudo. Percebo então o quanto a raiva e o ressentimento podem cegar um homem. O Shura que eu conheci jamais faria tal coisa...ele não parecia o homem a quem eu chamava de irmão.

Sem alternativas, permito que seu golpe me atinja com fúria, caio no precipício gritando o nome da deusa a quem eu amo...Zeus, não permita que ele a machuque inconscientemente...não permita que eu morra antes de salvá-la.

Estes pensamentos me mantêm vivos...realizando o impossível para a maioria dos homens, escalo com o corpo ferido mortalmente o paredão íngreme e com alivio eu a vejo sentada quieta no chão, me esperando...seus olhos inocentes renovam minhas forças e continuo minha fuga.

Entrego a criança aos cuidados de um estranho, meu corpo não agüenta mais...cheguei ao meu limite... Shura...sinto minha vida esvaindo-se...eu sei que fiz o certo...mesmo assim, não sinto ressentimentos por você...é e sempre será meu amigo...meu irmão.

Fim...

Leia também o fic...Traição.


End file.
